The Ballad Of Little Joe
The Ballad of Little Joe is the 20th episode in the VeggieTales series. It is subtitled "A Lesson in Facing Hardship". It was released in late 2003 on DVD and VHS format. The story is a parody of the American Western and also a retelling of the Bible story of Joseph. Plot In the opening countertop segment, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber argue about how best to convey "a lesson in facing hardship". Bob insists that a Bible story would be best while Larry stands by a promise that the Veggies do a Western. A compromise is reached: the resulting story, "The Ballad of Little Joe", is a Western-style Bible story. The story follows the Biblical account of Joseph and his multi-colored coat from the Book of Genesis. As the story begins we are introduced to the brothers (The French Peas and their brothers) and Little Joe (Larry) (an obvious allusion to "Little Joe" Cartwright) who all live at the "Okie-Dokie Corral" (an obvious parody of the O.K. Corral). Among Larry's unique skills are the abilities to solve problems, organize resources, and interpret dreams. We soon learn that it is Little Joe's birthday, and the brothers' father (Pa Grape) lavishes attention and gifts upon him. When Joe foretells a time when his brothers will bow down before him, their jealousy turns to spite, and they decide to sell him into slavery to The Scallions. He ends up working at a saloon for Mr. McPotipher (Scooterneeded), and his unique skills quickly make him an invaluable employee. Also working at the saloon is Miss Kitty (Madame Blueberry) who entertains the patrons from the stage. She also becomes jealous of Joe when he is named Employee of the Month in her place. She frames him and he is imprisoned for the theft of gold, a crime he did not commit. Joe keeps a positive attitude in jail and is able to help two inmates who have been haunted by dreams. His predictions come true: one is released, and the other, presumably, is executed. When his reputation comes to the attention of the Mayor (Mr. Nezzar), Joe is summoned to interpret a particularly disturbing dream of the latter, in which seven fat cows are devoured by seven scrawny cows. Joe understands immediately and warns the Mayor: there will be seven years of plenty followed by seven years of famine; fill the storehouses now so you will be prepared. Joe is put in charge of distributing the grain during the years of famine. When he recognizes his own family has come to procure food, he is overcome with emotion. He wants to reveal himself to them, but first needs to know if they have changed. He devises a plan where he frames the youngest brother, Benjamin, for theft to see how they respond. When all the brothers insist on taking the fall in his place and rue the previous loss of another brother, Joe reveals his identity. Jude apologizes to Joe for what he has done to him, who explains that what God used from what wrong he did into good and forgives him. The story concludes with the happy reunion. The VeggieTales video Moe and the Big Exit is a sequel to this episode. Cast of Characters Countertop *Larry the Cucumber as Himself *Bob the Tomato as Himself The Ballad of Little Joe *Larry The Cucumber as Little Joe *Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea as Jude and Reuben *French Peas as Joe's Brothers *Pa Grape as Little Joe's father *Mr. Lunt as servant *The Scallions as the desperadoes *Madame Blueberry as Miss Kitty *Scooter as Mr. McPotipher *Bob the Tomato The Sheriff *Cowboy Carrots with Light Blue Yonder Kerchief and Green Cowboy Hat as Themselves *Cowboy Carrots with Teal Blue Kerchief and Green Cowboy Hat as Themselves *Ash as Himself *Cowboy Carrots with Light Green Kerchief and Blue Sky Cowboy Hat as Themselves *Jude as Himself *Reuben as Himself *Dan as Himself *Cowboy Carrots with Gray Kerchief and Gray Cowboy Hat as Themselves *Levi as Himself *Cowboy Carrots with Light Green Kerchief and Gray Cowboy Hat as Themselves *Gad as Himself *Zeb as Himself *Izzy as Himself *Simeon as Himself *Natty as Himself *Cowboy Carrots as Themselves Bellybutton *Larry the Cucumber as Boy in da Sink *Junior Asparagus as Boy Da Sink *Mr. Lunt as Boy in Sink *Jimmy Gourd as Boy in Sink *Miss Achmetha as Nurse *Khalil as Doctor The Ballad of Little Joe *Larry the Cucumber as Little Joe *Junior Asparagus as Benjamin *Jean Claude and Phillipe Pea as Jude and Reuben *French Peas as Joe's Brothers *Pa Grape as Little Joe's Father *Mr. Lunt as Servant *The Scallions as the desperatos *Bob the Tomato as The Sheriff *Scooter as Mr. McPotipher *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd as Baker and Blacksmith *Mr. Nezzer as Billy Bones *Archibald Asparagus as The Banker *Carrots as Citizens of Dodgeball City *Scallion #1 as Executioner *Charlie Pincher as The Prospector *Cowboy Carrots with Light Blue Kerchief and Green Cowboy Hat as Themselves *Ma Carrot with Green Hat and Green Clothing as Citizens of Dougeball City *Cowboy Carrots with Teal Blue Kerchief and Green Cowboy Hat]] as Themselves *Ma Carrot with Blue Hat and Blue Clothing as Citizens of Dougeball City *Ash as Himself *Cowboy Carrots with Light Green Kerchief and Blue Sky Cowboy Hat as Themselves *Jude as Himself *Reuben as Himself *Dan as Himself *Cowboy Carrots with Gray Kerchief and Gray Cowboy Hat as Themselves *Levi as Himself *Cowboy Carrots with Light Green Kerchief and Gray Cowboy Hat as Themselves *Gad as Himself *Zeb as Himself *Izzy as Himself *Simeon as Himself *Natty as Himself *Cowboy Carrots as Themselves *Ma Carrot as Citizens of Dougeball City Countertop *Larry the Cucumber as Himself *Bob the Tomato as Himself *Qwerty as Himself Category:Episodes Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe